


Prints on a Memory

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm here," Sirius breathes. "I'm always here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prints on a Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoozetteR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoozetteR/gifts).



> One of my 2012 Holiday Ficlets.

Sirius hovers over him, his long hair damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead and cheeks. He urges Harry's legs around his waist with broad hands sweeping over Harry's hips.

"Open up for me, Harry," he whispers, nudging at Harry's entrance. Harry is slick and stretched and ready for him, an ache flaring inside with his words.

Harry smooths his hands down Sirius' weathered chest, fingers tracing faded tattoos, until he finds Sirius' waist and _pulls_ whispering, "Please, oh please--"

Sirius is more gentle than Harry remembers, easing in slow as if he's afraid Harry will break if he moves too quickly, but there's that same roguish smile on his lips, the same sparkle in his eyes, and when his hand wraps around Harry's needy cock, Harry forgets it has ever been any different.

"I miss you," Harry says. Words unbidden that he doesn't mean to speak, but they're coaxed free with the stroke of Sirius' fist, with his gentle wordless thrusts, with his eyes never leaving Harry's and filled with an emotion Harry could never quite say aloud.

A palm comes to the centre of Harry's chest, fingers curling into his skin. "I'm here," Sirius breathes. "I'm always here."

~

Later, as they lie in a tangled mess, Harry feels the body next to him shift and change. He closes his eyes, breathes in deep, and when he opens them again, Teddy blinks back at him.

Harry threads his fingers into the familiar blue hair, chest growing tight as he brushes back the sweat-slicked strands from Teddy's cheek.

"Thank you," he says. "You know I—well, you know that you're--" The words trip over his tongue, coming out all wrong, but Teddy smiles and shushes him and even has the nerve to laugh a little, but Harry's always been bad at this sort of thing. They've been together long enough that Teddy's grown used to it, Harry's sure.

Teddy sobers though, his smile going soft at the edges before he cuddles into Harry's chest and says, "I know, Harry. I know."

 

 

_-Fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=roozetter)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=roozetter)**roozetter** who prompted with me with Harry/Teddy, background Sirius/Harry – Teddy is a metamorphagus and is secure enough in their relationship to give Harry what he secretly needs.


End file.
